Todos los caminos conducen a Sasuke
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Intrínsecamente unidos por un lazo de dependencia reciproca. —Te arrodillarás ante mi. Créelo. [SasuHina] [NaruTema] [UA: Imperio Romano de Occidente].
1. La muerte viene lenta

***** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ **Masashi Kishimoto® .**

*** _Advertencias:_**

**-** Personajes pensados con sus apariencias en **Naruto The Last.**

**-** Este fic se desarrolla en un universo demasiado alternativo (Roma Imperial o Imperio Romano). Lo cual es lógico y coherente que a quienes no están acostumbrados a ideas tan despegadas de la aldea o la secundaria, les desagrade. ¡Los SasuHinistas somos Crack para todo!.

-Por supuesto puede pasar, que yo dé algo por sabido que en realidad no entienden. No quiero que mis torpezas impidan su lectura, así que pueden preguntar comentando o enviarme un PM con cualquier tipo de duda, siempre que pueda lo voy a contestar, lo antes posible.

Ahora sí, _que disfruten._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>L<strong>a muerte viene lenta._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**I: **_Prólogo_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**L**os granos de tierra, que se desprendieron con el último estruendo, cayeron hacia su tabique y provocaron que eleve su rostro percudido al techo. El calor húmedo y el olor fétido de las charcas sanguinolentas que se descomponían arriba le socavaban las fosas nasales. Su líquido estomacal le subió por la faringe y reprimió un vomito. Una soga de hilachas puntiagudas le apresaba las manos, aunque no le estrangulaban las muñecas de forma excesiva.

¿Para qué sujetarla fuerte?, ¿hacía donde escaparía?. Era ilógico planear una maniobra de fuga, encontrándose en el fondo del gran coliseo romano, esperando para ser ejecutada ante una ciudad consumidora de viles sacrificios.

El rugido de un pobre tigre, traído desde lejos, de Asia tal vez... le ocasionó un dolor amargo en la boca del estomago. ¿La lanzarían a las bestias?. Quizás el centro del espectáculo se trataba de alguna venatión y ella, como la entrada que espera el plato principal, sería decapitada en algún rincón perdido de la arena. O tal vez... tal vez un día como hoy el emperador se encontraba sediento de horror y la untarían con brea para luego hundirla en el dolor agonizante de las llamas ... entonces la muerte viene lenta.

Dadas las variables, cualesquiera que le corresponda de ellas, no interesaba. Ya no temía a la muerte. _Venimos al mundo para cumplir una meta, llegando a objetivo lo que corresponde es la muerte. _Pensó. Jamás se arrepentiría de todo lo que hizo. Solo pidió a los dioses que el dolor le obligue a perder la conciencia cuanto antes.

Al reconocer las risotadas y el ruido de las armaduras resonar entre los pasillos laberínticos, supo que el fin se iniciaba. Pronto la enorme traba que contenía las puertas de madera de aquel nicho mostraron una tenue luz y reconoció a dos soldados, que sin prestarle mucha importancia la desataron y arrastraron de los hombros por los pasajes. Su túnica decorada con tierra y su única sandalia fueron motivo de burla de los demás reclusos. Pero el peinado que contenía estrictamente todo su cabello permanecía inalterable. Sonrió lánguidamente recordando a su hermana que le había enseñado a utilizar esa técnica infalible para hacer lucir su largo cabello, corto como el de un hombre.

Los alaridos de las bestias y de los habitantes de la enorme ciudad de Roma se mezclaban y se hacían más estrepitosos a medida que fruncía sus ojos claros que estaban encandilados por los rayos de sol los cuales invadían aquel portón de madera abierto de par en par. Le indicaron, claro que no de buen modo, que se sentase allí y aguarde. De espalda a la salida podía oír, frunciendo los ojos y luchando por no sollozar, el ruido a metal que se abría paso entre la carne, los gemidos agobiantes, los reclamos de piedad y el clamor popular por la tan ansiada muerte. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con un ritmo nervioso.

Estaba aterrada como nunca antes. Y eso, que su vida había sido una caja de pandora.

Una extraordinaria exclamación que obedecía al nombre _"¡Terreo, Terreo!"_ arrasaba el anfiteatro como una ola expansiva. Los guardias se intercambiaron miradas y uno comentó algo como _"este lindo mocoso pronto ganará más fama que el mismo emperador"._ El otro, en respuesta, le propinó una reprimenda, asegurando que si manchaba el nombre del gran _imperator _los dioses lo castigarían de forma severa.

Conocía, como toda romana de veinte años, el destino de los gladiadores que eran obligados a menguar a una plebe enardecida. Así era como ganaban sus cortos meses de fama y algún poder de decisión dentro del ámbito del circo, pero morían demasiado jóvenes e inocentes como para conseguir los suficientes litros de sangre con los que pagarían su libertad.

Terreo, era el último nombre que hacia eco desde los foros hasta las más recónditas ínsulas de la gran ciudad. El nuevo titan de la arena, con una armadura dorada y misteriosa insignia de serpiente en su escudo y espada, según se dice, siendo esta arma venenosa y letal, era solo la punta del iceberg de increíbles mitos que se habían construido en torno a él. Se veía a mujeres arrojarse de la altura máxima de las gradas, entregándose a la muerte solo para poder tocarlo antes de verlo desaparecer por los pasadizos oscuros del anfiteatro, luego de una batalla. De todos los afrodisíacos en venta, su sudor era el más cotizado, miles de monedas se acuñaban gracias a él. Visto como un dios terrenal del amor, juzgado por su perfecta belleza física, en apariencia musculosa y estilizada, Terreo, tenía un lado macabro: muchos aseguraban haber visto sus ojos tornarse rojos, tal como si se inyectaran de sangre, a la hora de asesinar. Acción que le era casi tan necesaria como respirar. Los más exagerados llegaron a contar que disfrutaba de ser bañado por la sangre de sus victimas en la intimidad, ya que muchas veces se le vio ordenar a sus hombres que se llevasen a los cadáveres. Siendo extremadamente joven, se estimaba que su edad era de veintiún a veinticuatro años, había vencido los luchadores más aguerridos de todo el imperio. Sin embargo lo que resolvía aquella imagen mítica, nunca antes conseguida por un gladiador, era el hecho de que nadie conocía su rostro, porque siempre se ocultaba bajo el casco. Casco espartano, algunos dicen que homenajeando a los hoplitas de las Termophilas, aunque otros suponían que era otra de sus costumbres radicales que lo empujaban a la fama.

—Lo sepultaran en el olvido junto con su cadáver. Es cuestión de meses— concluyó el soldado mientras la arrastraba cuesta arriba hacia la arena de combate.

Cegada por el sol fulguroso y ensordecida por los gritos y el pánico sintió marearse —Debes estar presentable ante el emperador, muchacho— dijo, con sorna, un soldado y le arrojó una vasija llena de agua sucia que le partió el labio inferior provocando un escandaloso sangrado. La multitud rió divertida. Cuando al fin un par de sandalias se enfrentaron a sus rodillas, comprendió que seria "la entrada", y no la única, ya que reconoció al menos treinta hombres más esperando su resolución final. Aunque se sabia humillada por miles de personas que le arrojaban insultos a diestra y siniestra jamás sintió arrepentimiento de hacer lo que hizo. Eso nunca. Por eso, a pesar de que sus articulaciones dolían, lo intento varias veces hasta que lo consiguió: moriría de pie y de cara a su verdugo.

Entonces sus ojos lo encontraron.

Los rayos de sol resplandecieron como nunca antes a contraluz de una armadura dorada. El sujeto era por mucho más alto que ella, de piel nívea y con algunos cabellos profundamente oscuros que desbordaban por debajo del casco. Experimentó la sensación de estar frente a la máxima deidad del olimpo. Jupiter quizás. Pero lo que más impactó en su demacrada alma fue aquella mirada de ojos extremadamente negros, una mirada altanera y aun así neutral. No hacía falta escuchar su nombre una y otra vez entre las voces histéricas de la población femenina que le aturdían. Estaba ante Terreo y su espada demoníaca le partiría el cráneo al medio, en cuestión de segundos.

Los miles de pulgares señalando hacia el reino de Hades obligaron a la espada de Terreo alzarse en las alturas, como una cobra voraz, sobre ella. Le sería imposible describir las sensaciones de sus últimos instantes con vida, solo podría decir que la mandíbula le temblaba tanto que pensó que se saldría de lugar y que los músculos de todo el cuerpo se le tensaron hasta arder. Los gritos avasalladores le dolían en los tímpanos, aun así: no se arrepentiría, no confesaría, no le quitaría la mirada a los ojos negros que poseía la muerte. No lo haría. Sintió el filo ir por ella a toda velocidad y el ruido del metal caer en seco provocó un silencio abyecto, abismal.

Su cabeza no había sido rebanada.

Dejó de contener la respiración y con la cautela y el temor de un gato curioso guío sus pupilas hacia la izquierda y descubrió la espada del gladiador todopoderoso descansando sobre el suelo en franco abandono. Una lanza con punta de acero se abrió paso desde muy lejos hacía su espalda, con el único objetivo de atravesarle la nuca hasta la garganta, pero fracasó al dar en el ojo de la serpiente del escudo dorado. En un movimiento casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, Terreo, había localizado la protección de su escudo detrás del chico de cabellos azulinos y ojos violáceos, el cual había recibido ordenes de asesinar.

Ella estática, sintió sobre sus labios pálidos, el aire expulsado por las fosas nasales de él. Todo sucedió tan rápido que siquiera tuvo reacción para desterrar la vista del suelo donde había descubierto la espada corta.

—¡¿Que haces bastardo?!. ¡Ese hubiera sido un lanzamiento espectacular!— oyó decir. Unos pasos se aproximaban, supuso que alguien venía corriendo detrás— ¿Porque proteges a este criminal?. Termina este circo ya, el emperador está impaciente por ver los nuevos animales exóticos que trajeron de la última conquista.

—Ven aquí, idiota— la voz viril pero juvenil a la vez del luchador, le jugueteó en los odios mientras se separaba de ella.

Una vez frente a el lanzador que intentó matarla, pudo analizarlo. Tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello corto y dorado. Abrió los ojos azules con desmesura — Mierda, son enormes— masculló entre-dientes y algo sonrojado. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha se percató de que ninguno de los dos observaba su rostro, si no la húmeda tela de la túnica que se había pegado a sus vendados pero ahora evidentes pechos.— Es una mujer— chasquéo la lengua y observó en todas las direcciones antes de volver a ella— Jamás mataríamos a una mujer. No me interesa que opine Madara.

Su compañero esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, al tanto que Terreo mantenía su mirada inalterable —Claro que no.

— ¿Que haremos?.

— Los distraeré. Llévala a mi habitación.

— Pero Sasu...

— Te lo ordeno.

Antes de verlo elevar su espada y su escudo en la gloria, siendo perdonado por una multitud que lo veneraba y adoraba de forma delirante, sintió como el lanzador rubio la cargaba como un costal de papas — ¿Como es tu nombre, niña?— indagó curioso.

— Hi ... Hinata— logró articular antes de sumergirse, a causa de la impresión vivida , en la inconsciencia.

Ese debe ser un nombre asiático, como el mio, sospechó. Luego recordó a su amigo y envió una risotada a los pasadizos inhumanos del coliseo — Eres un malcriado.


	2. Políticamente Incorrecto

_**N**o es la resignación en la que nos afirmamos,_

_ sino en la rebeldía frente a la **injusticias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**II:**_ Políticamente Incorrecto._

**.**

**.**

**E**l agua cálida le masajeó los músculos adormecidos y el aroma a esencias florales que se le colaban en las fosas nasales le obligaron a no desear abandonar aquellas aguas termales. Abrió los ojos y con el rostro desencajado se puso de pie. Analizó su entorno: mármol de un blanco sublime y azul profundo, pinturas, esculturas y vapor, mucho vapor. Sin dudas - estaba en un _caldarium_- y uno muy lujoso, por cierto.

Pasaba de ser casi decapitada en el gran coliseo a descansar en termas. No oía, ni veía a nada ni a nadie a su alrededor. No eran termas públicas y demás estaba decir, que eran exageradamente ostentosas.. Tragó en seco. ¿Que hacía ella ahí?. ¿Estaba muerta?. ¿El reino de los muertos lucia como termas?. Absurdo. Un sonido que sonó como un casi temblequeo la direccionó tras ella. Una muchacha, bastante joven, la miraba con recelo. Parecía extranjera y esclava. Hinata apretó los labios, concentrada. En el suelo, junto al piletón había vendajes y medicinas. Al tocarse el labio comprendió que dicha muchacha estaba tratando sus heridas, se estudió el cuerpo: estaba desnuda. Se sumergió avergonzada.

-_Temari_- pensó y con timidez se dirigió a la muchacha

—Necesito mi ropa—en respuesta, la chica le informó que aun faltaba embellecer su piel..

_¿Que?_. ¿Dónde estaba el guerrero que la había llevado hasta allí?, definitivamente no la había matado. Entonces... ¡¿Terreo usaría su sangre para bañarse?!. Se escandalizó al reflotar tantas dudas, mientras vestía una lujosa túnica que la mujer le había pasado. Ni trabajando cien reencarnaciones seguidas para Tsunade podría pagar algo así. Entonces concluyó con la teoría de que si en vez de desollarla, la habían llevado a embellecer ... ellos la...

—No— murmuró y corrió despavorida hasta la salida. Pronto al esclava gritó y dos soldados entraron para capturarla.

Hinata se sobo los antebrazos, cuando dichos soldados la, literalmente, arrojaron a una enorme cama de ropa suave y sedas que colgaban desde el alto techo. El aroma de la gran habitación era exquisito y entre las columnas corintias, había antorchas con fuego que suplían la ausencia de la luz solar que paulatinamente iba desapareciendo. El gran Helio se despedía de uno de los imperios más grande que alguna vez la historia antigua conoció.

Luciendo como mujer etrusca, vió el reflejo se sus ojos suspicaces en una enorme fuente de agua tibia y humeante incrustada en el suelo. Sería el trofeo del gladiador de cabello rubio. Volvió a estudiar su alrededor. _Por todos los dioses del olimpo_. ¿Cuándo fue que un gladiador tuvo derecho a semejante despilfarro de monedas?.

Bramidos de voces femeninas la atrajeron hacia el balcón. Al caminar notó que sus piernas dolían muchísimo. Observó un verde y bien cuidado jardín,y allí una multitud de mujeres de varias edades y algunos hombres convulsionaba mientras eran contenidos por unos muchos soldados que habían articulado una barrera detrás de Terreo. Lo siguió con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, sorprendida por la ovación, él dio grandes sancadas con su espada cruzada al hombro y desapareció tras las puertas de madera, la cual una que otra mujer pateó en total desesperación y otras tantas rebotaban.

Hinata negó con la cabeza sin salir de la incomprensión. A pesar de parecer un _dios de dioses_ y ser, sin dudas, uno de los tipos más fuertes del imperio... ¡Siquiera le conocían el rostro!. Además, ¿no era un sádico- asesino de masas?. ¿Cómo podían morir por una persona que tenia menuda fama?. En ese amontonamiento había mujeres que superaban los cuarenta años de edad y ella que lo había tenido tan cerca, supo por lo poco que su casco le permitió observar, que era joven. Sospechó que era portador de un rostro aniñado. Lo mismo que su compañero, el tipo que la sacó de la arena... ambos, muy jóvenes.

La incertidumbre y teorías varias, que ella había elaborado acerca de gladiadores misteriosamente ricos, fuertes y prematuros, habían destruido todo orden natural impidiéndole sentir miedo. De todas formas, sintió los bellos de su nunca erizarse cuando aquella gran puerta se abrió estrepitosa.

Terreo, ingresó son su armadura llena de polvo y sangre, y su clásico casco espartano. No se detuvo en la presencia de la chica. Arrojó sus armas en un rincón del lugar, provocando en ella un gran estruendo que hizo eco y contracturó los músculos de la espalda Hinata. Lo oyó rodear la cama, sin saber con exactitud que hacía, no lo veía porque tenía los ojos estacados en el suelo pulcro. Porque claro, aun no sabía que era lo que hacía en ese lugar y con su cabeza aun pegada a su cuello.

Tampoco lo percibió cerca. Su nerviosismo fue en ascenso cuando él tomó algún objeto que estaba ubicado detrás de la cabeza de ella. Ocultos en la oscuridad de la sombra de su casco, los ojos parecían fijarse en Hinata con actitud analítica. Al sentir el filo del cuchillo acariciarle, apretó los labios. Era la hora del baño de sangre del gran gladiador. Una afición nefasta. Cerró los ojos, sus largas pestañas vibraban maquinalmente. Sintió la punta del arma recorrer desde su frente hasta la nuca, para luego interceptar el nudo en el cual la esclava había recogido todo el cabello de la chica en un rodete, y de un corte certero, el cabello de la chica danzó libremente hasta su cintura. Aun así, las trenzas que habían sido tejidas con sus dos mechones delanteros permanecieron unidas en forma de una corona.

—Jamás había visto alguien que tenga el cabello con tonos azulados—mencionó con voz aburrida. Hinata puso atención en la voz de él una vez más, ahora lo oía sin el bullicio del genterio y rodeada de un silencio sepulcral. Definitivamente era muy joven. Quizá tanto como ella.

Lo vio alejarse y afirmarse frente a la fuente, de espalda a ella —No eres del lado occidental, claro está— Ella suspiró, sabiendo que el color de su cabello y ojos, siempre fueron los pies de barro de su falsa identidad. Luego salió de su ensimismamiento, al volver sus ojos a la fuente y ver la armadura con dibujos de serpientes en el suelo, por instinto y sin pensarlo puso sus ojos fuera de órbita en Terreo, precisamente en su espalda, piernas y _¡glúteos totalmente desnudos!_. Las palmas de la manos le picaron y sintió que sudaba hielo. Todo tipo de temor y confusión se habían desvanecido para darle paso a su estado natural: la vergüenza. Un mal genético, según su difunto padre. Debió estar roja, lo supo con el ardor en su rostro. La blancura salpicada por manchas de sangre rojizas la enfadó. _-Sangre inocente-_. Comenzaba a encabronarse, tras cambiar de sensación en sensación, cuando lo vio sumergirse y una vez reposando, quitó su casco. Siguió sus movimientos atónita. Terreo tenía el cabello sumamente negro como la más temible de las oscuridades, brillante y rebelde; corto por detrás y por lo que pudo notar más largo adelante, enmarcando su enigmático rostro, quizás.

—Ya que seguirás muda. Las uvas— le dijo con tono demandante. _¿Uvas?_. El mismo desconcierto la obligó a buscar con sus ojos hasta que por fin encontró una hermosa vajilla plateada llena de racimos frescos y sumamente atractivos. Reiteraba su duda, ¿como era que un gladiador, se dé aquellos lujos imperiales?. Inconscientemente tomó con ambas manos el plato de frutas y enseguida él continuó con una pregunta que le provocó un casi-derrame cerebral —¿Entrarás o que?— Y enseguida su rostro se endureció en un gesto de plena indignación. Gesto que se había contagiado de su audaz amiga.

—¿Vas a entrar?—reiteró con voz de pocos amigos.

Supuso que no pensó antes de hablar —No...no me bañaré con usted— respondió con voz indignada. Vio la espalda del gladiador quedar estática. Seguramente, que una mujer lo rechace era toda una novedad.

—¿Que eres?— indagó, luego escuchar la dulce voz fastidiada de la chica por primera vez. La pregunta sonó ofensiva a los oídos de ella, pero sin dar lugar a una respuesta él continuó —¿De donde vienes?.

—N-no es de su incumbencia—se animó a responder con voz temblorosa pero determinada.

—No te pongas en modo hostil porque puedo tirarte por la ventana— inquirió divertido. Hinata contuvo la respiración— Afuera hay mujeres que se cortarían ambos brazos, si antes pudiesen masturbarme.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron. Machista y repugnante como todo en esta tierra, se dijo—Debió decapitarme—masculló.

El estiró los brazos luego de zambullirse en el agua y volver a su posición—¿Debí?. Eso lo decido yo.

_Maldito arrogante con un poco de poder_. Los tipos como él, de los cuales eran y penosamente, la mayoría de la población, remplazaban su timidez para volverla iracunda y rabiosa —Los tipos como usted me dan pena— mintió. En realidad, los detestaba. Pero la pena es más ofensiva que el odio y menos digna.

—¿Pena?—preguntó entretenido. Estiró la cabeza hacía atrás, y aunque el cabello no le permitía verle los ojos, ella logró visualizarle la nariz pequeña, recta y perfecta entre las penumbras de las llamas, ya nocturnas. ¿Quien era ese tipo?.

La chica asintió aunque él siguiera de espaldas a ella—El emperador los manipula—se animó a decir, a sabiendas de que sus palabras eran sumamente aberrantes, y le costarían quizá cien latigazos —Son simples servidores que manchan su nombre con sangre inocente. Pe... pero sólo es así ...hasta que venga alguien más fuerte o ...—dudó— más atractivo... y lo echarán al olvido.

Terreo soltó una carcajada amplia —Gracias por lo de atractivo, no me lo dicen muy seguido— ironizó. Ella tensó la mandíbula aun más furiosa, jamás quiso darle a entender eso— No sabes quien soy.

—Lo llaman Terreo— continuó bajo el efecto enceguecedor de la indignación— porque imparte el terror y con esa acción primitiva se hizo famoso—la voz femenina sonó fuerte, debieron ser los nervios—sé quien es usted.

Terreo suspiró divertido, no discutiría con una cría que lo trataba de "usted" de una forma extraña, pero realmente la osadía de aquella chica que se disfrazaba de hombre, le gustaba mucho mas que amputar extremidades —No. De saberlo, estarías arrodillada ante mí.

Hinata se escandalizó —¡Nunca!.

El masajeó su cuello con ambos brazos, mientras movía la cabeza auto-relajándose —Lo harías. Créelo.

—¡No me conoce!— escupió, enfadada e irritada por la trivialidad con la que aquel tipo tomaba sus serias palabras.

—Estas acusada por meter ideas extrañas de igualdad en la mujeres y ...—divagó, intentando recordar que era lo otro—... y armar revueltas entre los esclavos. Creo. Luchas de liberación junto a otra mujer que se hace pasar por tu novia. Fuiste juzgada ante el emperador a morir en el coliseo por no querer retractarte y pedir perdón—concluyó orgulloso.

Su voz varonil era casi afrodisíaca. Intentó ignorarlo rotundamente, aun así no pudo negar lo evidente: Terreo se informaba acerca de las infracciones de su victimas. Después de todo parecía mucho más sensato que el cínico asesino del coliseo, que la gente comentaba. No tuvo palabras para responder —Y-yo no...

—Y tuviste mucha suerte —añadió— porque si alguien notaba tu condición de mujer...—suspiró como divertido— te hubieran abusado hasta los leones, lo menos.

Contuvo una arcada al imaginar levemente aquella escena. Y con menos valor que él que ya había demostrando antes, indagó con vos agobiada—¿Por qué estoy viva?.

—Porque quería follarte esta noche.

Las palabras seguras, y de poca importancia con las que le chico confesó, la obligaron a retroceder hasta chocar con una columna —Insisto en que debió haberme decapitado— murmuró con asco.

—O entras al agua en este instante a depositar esas uvas en mi boca y darme un masaje o puedes irte de aquí, sin que ningún soldado te capture... si es que puedes—la voz relajada pero demandante de Terreo fue el sonido previo a el ruido de la plata chocar contra el mármol. Él volteó a ver la puerta abierta de par en par, con ambos codos sobre el borde, tomó una uva que llegó rodando hasta su posición y mientras la masticaba, sonrió.

**...**

El frenético golpeteo en la pequeña puerta de madera, la hizo reaccionar y dejar de ver la nada misma. Aterrada por la desconfianza, pero con aquella determinación que la caracterizaba se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tsunade le anunció que no era buena idea. Las autoridades la buscaban. ¿Y ahora venían por ella?. Se frenó un paso antes de tomar el picaporte. Un suspiro agitado que llegó diezmado hasta sus oídos le dieron la orden de abrir sus ojos verdes esperanza y abrir también, la puerta. —Carajo—dijo. Hinata estaba ante ella, despeinada, agotada y agitada, pero viva.

—Hola Temari— le dijo con mirada lánguida y no esperó la bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro ciento ochenta grados.

—Estúpida—exclamó la rubia, luego de propinar su pequeña venganza por haberla hecho pasar semejantes días de tortura e incertidumbre y después, entre lagrimas, la abrazó como si en ello se le fuera la vida —Pensé que estabas muerta.

Tsunade, la mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, rubia e imponente, dueña se esa ínsula de mala muerte, cruzada de brazos esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante. Sabia que Hinata sobreviviría, esas dos chicas eran como las ratas de aquel lugar. Imposibles de eliminar.

—¿Como es que...?— cuestionó, sin saber como completar la frase, al ver lo lujoso del atuendo que la Hyuga portaba. Quedó estática mientras había tomado algunos utensilios para prepararle algo de comer.

—Jamás lo creerás— Tsunade se apresuró a preparar agua tibia— no es necesario Tsunade— advirtió con voz dulce— Ya me he bañado en unas termas muy lujosas.

Temari había tomado asiento frente a su amiga y se aferró a el alimento como si fuera un botín de guerra. —No importa cuan hambrienta estés, solo comerás si me cuentas donde estuviste, Hyuga Hinata.

**...**

El olor del asinamiento, las calles estrechas y la muchedumbre empleando sus actividades cotidianas, se le coló por la ventana. Juntaba su cabello para, como todos los días, convertirse en el niño bonito que era. Ocultar su verdadera identidad para ayudar a alguna victima de violencia machista, sanar a algún esclavo y romperle el corazón a alguna mujer que se había enamorado de ella o bueno, de él. Sus manos hábiles se apresuraron a tejer su cabello, debió haber estado realmente agotada para dormir hasta el medio día, por suerte sus ropas de varón la esperaban limpias. Temari la había dejado descansar y no la llamó para trabajar con Tsunade y los huéspedes de la ínsula. Eran realmente dos grandes mujeres, pensó. Y él no sabia todo lo que ellas podrían lograr. _¡No sabes quienes somos, Terreo!._

Bufó molesta. Su día, luego de suplir una noche de pesadillas, mujeres, soldados, y cascos espartanos, se había iniciado de mal humor. Pronto, el estruendo de la puerta abrirse la asustó. La brutalidad de Tsunade otra vez, la había extrañado. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa regañándola porque la habían dejado dormir, pero sus gestos cambiaron al ver desorbitados los ojos de la mujer frente a ella.

—No lo creerás, Hinata—anunció con voz grave.

Ella la miró confundida, mientras la mujer la tiraba del brazo y la llevaba por los laberínticos pasillos de su hogar hasta la puerta, de tanto en tanto le acomodaba la ropa. Hinata se frenó ante la puerta abierta —Dígame que ocurre.

Y mientras Tsunade se dignaba a iniciar una explicación, observó a Temari, quién reía y se sonrojaba. Agilizó la vista y frunció el ceño. Estaba hablando y riendo con... ¡un chico!, de cabello rubio y ... —¡Temari!— gritó alertada al reconocer, el perfil del lanzador que casi le atraviesa el cuello, compañero de Terreo. No lo había visto sin casco, pero pudo reconocer su perfil y voz. La sangre le llegó a punto de ebullición. ¿Que hacía el allí?. Temari corrió hacia ella y continuó el trabajo que Tsunade había iniciado.

—No... no hables con él— intentó explicarle, pero su voz comenzó a consumirse al ver un enorme carruaje, de sedas blancas y caballos imponentes frente a ella.

—Es el hijo del emperador—anunció exaltada—pero... dice no venir en nombre del imperio y quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Sasuke?— Temari asintió una y otra vez, frenéticamente, con rostro efusivo y una sonrisa vehemente—¿El.. que nunca participa en ningún acto político, ni quieren que hagan esculturas con su imagen?.

—¡Él mismo!—exclamó agitándole por los hombros

—¡Me destruirá!. ¡Te volviste loca!— protestó retirándose y ante la mirada incrédula de todos los vecinos, a los cuales las ecuaciones no les daban para entender como aquel carruaje estaba en un lugar como ese.

—¡Dijo venir en paz! ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo por los esclavos que eremos liberar! ellos lo necesitan...— Hinata se rehusó negando con la cabeza, mientras su amiga la tomaba del antebrazo —Has sobrevivido a el coliseo, fuiste cargada por él _Aurum Homicidam _—entonces la chica comprendió que así llamaban al otro popular gladiador que estaba allí y miraba a su amiga con rostro fascinado —¡Y le viste el trasero a Terreo!. ¡Mierda! ¡Entra a ese carruaje de una buena vez!.

—¡¿Y por que confiaríamos en él?!—se fastidió—¡No somos más que simple mujeres para ellos! ¡"Instrumentos que hablan", nos llaman!.

—No—refutó Temari, tomándola de los hombros y con una fuerza, como siempre, superior a la de Hinata, la llevó hasta la puerta del carruaje —Piensan que eres un hombre. Y uno muy fuerte—Hinata tembló y ella la empujó dentro, diciéndole—Aunque los detestes, muestra respeto— por último le susurró— Sé astuta.

Jamás había conocido un carruaje tan grande donde un tipo de poder se oculte tras sedas. Dentro del lugar, fresco y con un aroma deleitarte en contraste con el exterior, se arrodilló, como tales eran las normas "éticas y morales". Detestaba la situación. Subió los ojos tímidamente para localizar el rostro del famoso y enigmático hijo del emperador. Era toda una novedad. Sasuke era como un fantasma para Roma, si bien el emperador Madara dio a conocer la noticia de ser padre, hacía veintitrés años atrás, tres años antes de nacer ella exactamente, su hijo era de tan bajo perfil que unos pocos privilegiados le habían conocido el rostro.

A veces dudaban de que existiera dicho hijo.

Ella, ahora y con ojos desconfiados estudiaba los de él. Profundamente negros. Esa mirada le resultó familiar pero claro, no quiso pensar estupideces ni recordar a ese gladiador asqueroso. Sasuke superaba con ventaja la definición de "_belleza humana_" superando cualquier tipo de estereotipo y cultura . Facciones suaves y aniñadas, piel blanca y pulcra, el labio inferior era más grueso que el superior. Entre los ropajes tan asquerosamente caros, parecía un ser inmaculado. Fue una paradoja que la hizo sentir superficial por un momento, detesto la situación el doble. La miraba de forma imparcial y ella, ante lo inmediato del hecho y los nervios que le provocaban estar frente a quien estaba, aun de rodillas, saludó —Ex...excelencia.

El esbozó una media sonrisa de dientes apretados y le dijo, con la voz conocida, soberbia y adictiva de Terreo —Te dije que te arrodillarías ante mi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Más vale que la mandó a seguir, para saber donde vivía. Muajaja.<p>

Puedo explicar el OoC: Hinata es la tímida de siempre, pero al vivir toda una vida junto a Temarí. Y como bien dice el dicho, somos lo que hacemos con lo que hicieron de nosotros (?), esta sumamente influencia, por su historia difícil (ya sabrán) y por el carácter de Temari.

No se si se dirigían al emperador como "excelencia" o me fui a términos medievales. Pero sabrán entender jaja.

No pensaba continuar hasta febrero, pero viendo un documental de Caligula (políticamente incorrecto) ya saben, me inspiré.

Lourdecita ya sabia de antemano que el gladiador Terreo/ Sasuke era el hijo del emperador, y por alguna razón Uchiha participa en el coliseo. Aunque no soy la originalidad en vida, me quedó medio cliché jaja.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los voy a contestar todos en el siguiente capitulo, ya que se vino una tormenta jodida y prefiero apagar la pc ¡Ya¡.

Voy a continuar, siempre y cuando me dejen sus comentarios.

_¡Y es una amenaza!._

Los adoro.


End file.
